


Can I take a name for that?

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: A coffee shop is a great place to do some work, right? Beca didn't expect to be distracted by a red haired barista.I'm reposting all my old one shots as separate works rather than a long collection. These will only be my own works from this account. All my reposts will come with a note at the start to state these are old works which I have
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Can I take a name for that?

Beca sighed as she perched herself on the edge of a surprisingly comfortable Starbucks couch, surrounded by plenty of other work weary commuters. The joys of working in downtown Manhattan, getting stuck in subway stations waiting on trains you’ll never get on. However, if you were going to be stuck in a station, Beca was glad it was Grand Central. The DJ usually would hang around in her studio until seven but she was practically ushered out the door today. _‘It’s your birthday, Bec. Go enjoy it.’_ The famous last words of her best friend Jesse. All she was really going to do was go home, stick some rubbish Netflix movie on and drink some wine with a pizza, maybe even stop off at her favourite bakery for a slice of cake. Her favourite birthday tradition. Beca knew people would find it unusual or even lonely for someone in her world to be alone on her birthday. The world of a hot shot producer. She had many friends and yes, she could have thrown a party tonight, or any night to celebrate. But it wasn’t her style. Instead she was quite content to sit in a subway station waiting with a coffee for a later train with a carriage she could squeeze onto, recording basic beats on her phone with the best app she could find.  
  
Unbeknown to her that the red head who had served her was taking an interest from the behind the bar; currently having to focus to stop herself spilling hot coffee down her hands. “Chloe!” Aubrey, the redhead’s manager, squeaked; reaching out to turn off the blender that was left running behind them. “Jesus, I know you finish in ten but don’t wreck the place before you go.”  
  
“Sorry.” Chloe mumbled sheepishly, tearing her gaze away from the DJ up in the back corner to look at the blonde. “I’m focused, honestly.”  
  
“Focused on customers you aren’t serving.”  
  
“Never said what I was focused on Bree. Just that I’m focused.”  
  
The blonde scoffed, but couldn’t help the fond smile that graced her lips. Chloe was most definitely the most light hearted person she’d ever met, it kept her grounded in her crazy life. “Alright, Ms. Focused. Focus on cleaning that mess you made in the blender then you can go.”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes fondly, biting her lip to hide her shy smile as she looked over at the DJ once more - this time catching her eye. She must have looked almost creepy to the other; had the girl noticed her staring before now? She couldn’t have, could she? The red head was completely captivated by the other. Funny how you could fall for strangers in such a intense way. She was caught up in watching the other working on her phone; headphones covering her ears; her lips clearly mouthing the lyrics to whatever song she currently had on.   
  
The last ten minutes of her shift would be what Chloe defined as the longest ten minutes of her life. Much to Aubrey’s dismay and surprise, she’s spent the whole time considering what to say to the girl in the back. Or if she should even approach her. Chloe never approached her coffee shop crushes, why would she? She’d never see them again. Always in such a rush. But not this one. No this one was quite happy to sit there, sipping a coffee for close to half an hour just for somewhere to be. “I’m gonna do it. Wish me luck.” Chloe hummed, hanging up her apron and before Aubrey even had a chance to say anything about it, she was off.  
  
Her natural energy had her bouncing over to the table she had served earlier, hovering almost awkwardly as she waited for the brunette to notice her; the bright smile never faltering even as Beca looked up in confusion.  
  
“Uh, hey? Did I forget to pay or something? Apple fuck up a lot.” Beca hummed, using her phone almost as a prop to convey her point. Always awkward with her. She couldn’t just start a normal conversation. Though she was overly distracted trying not to look like she was staring at the other. She was beautiful.  
  
“Oh no. Sorry. I never thought how it would look me just like storming up to your table.” Chloe laughed, the sound almost as melodic as the track Beca was trying to produce. “No. I just, I didn’t want to miss my chance to talk to you. My shift just finished and I, at the risk of sounding super weird, was totally into you when you ordered. Americano, two shots of caramel.”  
  
Beca couldn’t stop her lips curling into a small smile. The other’s positivity was infectious, her own mood beginning to improve. She couldn’t help wondering if she was like this with everyone, even so she was enjoying it. It was different to how everyone else treated her. “You remembered my order?”  
  
“To be honest, I’m kind of surprised myself that I even heard you saying it. I was kind of distracted.” Chloe blushed. Beca’s lips pressed together; trying to control herself as she watched the other. She really was cute. It had been a while since she had even put herself out there. Her work had pretty much taken over her life. She could only guess that’s what happened when you got a job you loved. It was the only way she knew how to work, by throwing herself into it.  
  
“Anyway, that’s kinda off topic right now. Is it weird if I sit?”  
  
“It’s a bit weird if you don’t.”  
  
Chloe beamed at the comment, wincing as the chair scraped across the floor as Beca pushed it with her foot before settling. Her fingers tapped absently on the table as Beca tapped her phone to stop the beat, wanting to give the other her full attention. “What’s a little weird is, if you remembered my coffee order. You probably remember my name. And it’s not fair you know my name and I don’t know yours.”  
  
“You mean you didn’t think I was cute enough to read my name badge?”  
  
“I was actually a little too distracted with your face to really notice.”  
  
The confession brought a colour to Chloe’s cheeks that could rival her hair and Beca couldn’t help but beam in pride. She was never this natural at flirting. It was usually an awkward stumbling mess. Jesse would be proud of her. In fact she was proud of herself. Was birthday confidence a thing because Beca was feeling it. “In fact, I’m still distracted now.”  
  
“You’re a smooth one, and my name is Chloe.”  
  
“Beca. But like I said, you probably remember that.”  
  
“I do. Not to be weird or anything. And not to sound forward or like overly dramatic.” Chloe chuckled, her hands moving animatedly as she spoke. “Can I get your number? If I don’t I might actually regret it for the rest of my life.”  
  
“Regret it for the rest of your life? Seems awfully dramatic.”  
  
“Everyone says I’m a drama queen, but that definitely doesn’t need to be discussed right now…”  
  
“Maybe we could discuss it over drinks? Today’s actually my birthday, so I was gonna go for a drink anyway?” It wasn’t a complete lie, and it was a perfect excuse to keep spending time with this new girl. “What do you say?”  
  
“I say give me your number and I’ll get the first round in.” Chloe hummed with a cheeky smirk, the expression easily mirrored by Beca who was trying to hold back a little laugh.  
  
“Give me your phone. I’ll type it in while we walk.”  
  
For once, Chloe was glad she had taken a risk on her coffee shop crush.


End file.
